


"Don't leave me..."

by nightwingingit



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: “Don’t you dare…” Jason held Dick in his arms as Dick’s eyelids flickered.  His Nightwing outfit torn to shreds.  His mask gone.“Jay?” Dick whispered out, a stupid little smile crossing Dick’s ashen cheeks.





	"Don't leave me..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was having writers block so I decided to just do this for a little bit.  
> I randomly generated these from the angst section of a prompt list btw
> 
> Prompt #13 "Don't leave me..."

“Don’t you dare…” Jason held Dick in his arms as Dick’s eyelids flickered.  His Nightwing outfit torn to shreds.  His mask gone.

 

“Jay?” Dick whispered out, a stupid little smile crossing Dick’s ashen cheeks.

 

“Who the fuck else?” Jason asked, searching Dick’s dull eyes, “What the fuck is wrong with you dumbass?  Snap out of it!”

 

“Poison…” Dick groaned out.

 

“Oh shit shit SHIT!” Jason swore as he moved to get up, to get someone or something to help.

 

The underground lab he’d found Dick in was barren and in shambles.  There was no communication available for a good five miles in any direction and no other people in sight.  

 

Dick’s hand reached up and tightened onto Jason’s, holding him in place.  The strength was gone in moments as Dick mumbled, “Jay! S-..stay, stay… Don’t leave me...”

 

“I FUC-” Jason felt like screaming but when he looked down at Dick’s battered barely breathing body he instead leaned in and hugged him close and in a rushed torn voice he told him, “I can’t pretty bird... I’ll be back I’ll save you, I will.”

 

As Jason leaned back he could tell that although Dick’s eyes were open he couldn’t see him.  Although he was goddamn smiling he was having a hard time breathing, “Too late…”

 

“It’s not you idiot!  I’ll go get help.  You’ll be okay.” A tear fell from Jason’s eyes and goddamn it fell onto Dick’s cheek smearing the dust on his face.

 

Dick’s hand went up to cup his cheek, thumb swiping at Jason’s eye, and then Dick’s voice whispered, “It’s okay.  You’re going to be okay…”

 

“No.  Not without you asshole!” Jason squeezed Dick’s hand at his cheek, “PLEASE!  Don’t you dare leave me!  Not like this!” 

 

“Little wing… Jason… It’s not your fault… it’s not...” Dick’s eyes flutter again and Jason leans in pressing their foreheads together.  

 

“Please…” Jason begged, a shaking sob wracking his form, “No…”

He can tell when Dick’s ragged breathing stops.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of failed this one because its supposed to be 300 words or less... 
> 
> I love angst I do. I apologize.


End file.
